Never Change
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Lucy Pevensie remembers. She remembers the times she spent with her sister, and she knows how her sister has changed. But thanks to her brothers, she realizes every cloud has a silver lining. One-shot!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Disclaimer: I'm not really sure where this little one-shot came from. I was bored, thinking of my cousins who are more like my brothers(I call them my little piece of Peter and Edmund. Their brothers, one is blonde, and the other had dark hair! And the one with dark hair is like an older Edmund Pevensie, I swear!) and this little one popped into my head! I'm not sure how! But it did, so I typed it up and WALLAH! So please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

_Never Change_

* * *

Lucy sat in her windowsill, tear tracks evident on her cheeks as the suns bright rays came crashing through her window. She had her knees hugged tightly to her chest. The door to her and Susans shared bedroom swung open as Susan herself walked in. Lucy quickly looked away, so her sister wouldn't see the dried tear tracks on her pale cheeks.

"Tell everyone Tony's taking me out and I won't be in till late. Don't wait up." Susan said, grabbing her purse and coat. Lucy only nodded, still staring out the window. "Lucy?" Susan asked.

"Hmmm?" Lucy replied.

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Susan said.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Lucy replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" Lucy shrugged. "Come on Lucy, what is it?"

"It's nothing. I just miss someone I used to know really well."

Susan was about to question Lucy further, but a knock at the door caused her to falter. Lucy looked at her. "Just go. I'm fine." Lucy said.

"Are you sure?"

Lucy thought for a moment. _'No, I most certainly am not 'fine', Susan. I miss my sister... my best friend.' _but Lucys reply was something that would make Susans night. "Yes. I'm prefectly fine. Now go before he gives up." she replied with a forced and most definitely fake smile.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Susan smiled, walking from the room.

The instant she was gone, Lucy's fake smile vanished and she had to bury her head into her arms to muffle her sobs. And for one moment, if only one moment, she hated her memories of Narnia...

_"Susan! Stop! Where are you taking me?!" Lucy exclaimed. _

_"Just keep your eyes closed. We're almost there." Susan laughed. _

_"Even if I tried to open my eyes it would be of no use, dear sister, for you have your hands over my eyes!" Lucy responded. _

_They both turned silent as Susan led Lucy towards a place they would both come for privacy away from their brothers for the rest of the time they were in Narnia. _

_Suddenly Susan stopped. "Alright... open your eyes." Susan removed her hands and Lucy opened her eyes, only to be speechless. _

_"Susan... it... it's beautiful." she gasped. _

_"I decided to search around the castle, wound up outside, and found this little place. And it's full out of sight so we can come here whenever we want to get away from Peters over-protectiveness and Edmunds... well what would you call him..." _

_"Smart assness?" Lucy grinned. _

_Susan gave her a dissaproving look. "Yeah, that's it." she said dryly. _

_"Hey, blame Peter, he taught me the word." Lucy joked. _

_"I'll have to remember that." Susan laughed. _

_"What's really is funny is he had been referring to Edmund at the time he used the word." Lucy said. _

_"Your kidding." Susan said in disbelief. _

_"I'm not! It was just after we came to Narnia." Lucy added. _

_"I guess that explains a bit. But still..." _

_"Oh don't be such a wet blanket, Susan. I was only kidding.... well..." _

_"Lucy..." _

_"Sorry." _

_Susan sighed and looked back out at the sea that was in perfect view. Both girls the other into a tight embrace. _

_"Promise me we'll never change. We'll always be the way we are now." Lucy said. _

_"I promise, Lucy. We'll never change...." _

Lucy tried to contain the stream of tears, but found the job quite hopeless indeed.

She heard Peters sudden laughter. "Hold it, Ed! I'll go get Lucy." she heard him laugh.

She swiped at her cheeks, but knew she wouldn't be able to hold the fact she had been crying from her older brother. It hadn't even slipped past Susan. But she knew Edmund would stop heaven and earth to figure out was wrong, and Peter was 10 times worse than Edmund. He was also much better at getting the reason out of her quicker. Lucy looked out the window as the door came open.

"Lucy! You've got to see this! Edmund's stuffed his mouth full with... wait, are you crying?" Peters laughter immediately vanished.

"No." Lucy said quickly, her voice betraying her.

"Yes you are. What's wrong?" he asked, walking towards her.

"It's nothing." she said, shaking her head.

"Lucy Pevensie, we both know that's not true."

She looked away and shook her head. He stood there, arms crossed, waiting for her to say something.

She opened her mouth to tell him it was nothing and that she wanted to be alone when Edmund walked in the doorway, his cheeks puffed out.

"Peter, hurry and get her, I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Edmunds voice was muffled by something white.

Lucys mouth remained open as she stared at him in confusion, shock, and a bit of concern and fear that her brothers had gone completely mental. Edmund took one look at Lucy, held up his hand, and walked from the doorway. A moment later he returned, looking normal.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked.

"She won't tell." Peter confirmed.

Edmund thought about this for a moment before he smirked. "Well, I believe a saying comes to mind here." he said.

Peter smirked, catching on. "And what might that be?" he asked innocently.

"Desperate times... call for desperate meassures." Edmund smirked looking at Lucy.

"You wouldn't." she said narrowing her eyes at them.

"We would." they said in unison, walking towards her.

She squealed and ducked behind her pillow, trying to block them out as they began tickling her. "Alright! I'll tell!" she laughed after a few minutes.

They backed away and waited for her to start. "It... it's Susan." she said looking down.

Edmund sighed.

"Well, I guess that explains it." Peter said.

"What was it this time?" Edmund asked Lucy, smacking Peter upside the head.

"She said that I needed to be more realistic, and that... she wishes I wasn't her sister. I mean she took it back... but it still hurt..." the list went on for a bit, and both Peter and Edmund listened intently the whole time.

"And then she had said she would never change but she has! She has! She's not Susan anymore! She's not my sister anymore! She's not my best friend anymore!" an hour Lucy had been venting and no tears, but now as she reached the last few sentences they came out as sobs.

Peter quickly jumped into action, but Edmund seemed deep in thought. "Lu, it's alright. Sshh, it's alright." Peter said gently, stroking her hair.

After a few moments Edmund stood. "Peter, could I talk to Lucy alone?" he asked.

"Bu..."

"No buts, just go. It probably won't take long."

"Alright." Peter sighed, replacing Lucy to the windowseat before walking from the room, closing the door behind him.

Lucy looked at Edmund expectantly, hiccups causing her body to shake every few seconds.

"I know how you feel." Edmund stated after a few minutes.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Remember when we first returned from Narnia and Peter... well..."

"Lost it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Yes."

"I understand how you feel. You were always closer to Susan, and I was always closer to Peter. But when we came back, we stayed the same, but they changed. Now Peter's returned to his normal self, but... I just understand how you feel. But I know this probably has to be more painful for you, especially since we're never going back. And you know I'm never one for giving speeches, like I am now, but I will right now, for you, and only for you. And if you tell anyody about it, and I mean _anybody_, I will deny it." here Lucy giggled "But you have to know that Peter and I are always there. Now we can't exactly talk about the stuff you and Susan used to, such as boys and... other... girly problems... but we can be there. And we always are. If I'm busy, and by busy I mean schoolwork, helping mum, stuff like that, you can go to Peter. And if Peter's busy, you can come to me. Just like we know we can come to you. I know it's hard to accept the fact Susan's not our Susan anymore... but life goes on. Things change. But you will always, and I mean _always _have Peter and I."

Lucy smiled and hugged him tight around his middle. He gasped for breathe for a moment before smiling and returning the tight embrace.

"Now, I have one question." Lucy said.

"And what's that?"

"What did you have in your mouth when you first walked in?"

"...Marshmallows."


End file.
